Repaying Old Debts
by cchristie32
Summary: He tried to get away from her and his memories, but she was too hard to avoid. Besides, she still owed him something. MugenxFuu


The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Shinichiro Watanbe.z

Normally Mugen wouldn't have gone into such a crowded bar but he really needed a drink. He'd walked for weeks with no sign of civilization, craving sake. Finally, he came upon the place he now stood in the doorway of after wandering through the town's dark and sparsely populated streets for about an hour. He looked the place over and it seemed fine enough. Yellow lanterns hung over each table crowded with people drinking and eating, bathing the entire room in a warm glow. He walked to the right towards the bar, sunk himself into the only available barstool, and barked his order at the bartender.

"When is she coming on?"

"I don't know."

"I've been waiting all week to see her perform, you know they say she's the best in all of Japan."

"You think if she was the best she would be in Edo and not a dump like this."

"I'm sure it won't be long until some nobleman hears about her and becomes her patron."

"Mmhmm."

Slumped over the bar, Mugen sipped his sake from the small white cup as the two men beside him prattled on about some girl. He hated having to listen to idiots talk, but he supposed there was no real reason to start a fight… yet. He turned away from the bar to watch the other people in the room. He hoped there would be some attractive woman eating alone he could persuade into buying him some real food, among other things. Instead of a beautiful lonely woman he saw a small, elderly man standing in the middle of the room, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to present to you our main attraction for the night. I hope you enjoy her beautiful music as much as I do."

A roar of clapping and cheering erupted from the crowd. Mugen sighed; _I suppose I should see what all the goddamn noise is about._ All chatter in the room ceased as if on command while a delicate woman made he way through the crowd to sit in the middle of the floor. She bowed her head and raised her right arm into the air while her left held the neck of a shamisen just a few inches from her chest. Slowly, her right hand fell, and as it fell her delicate fingers plucked each of the three stings. Her entire body tensed as she began to play the most intricate melody he had ever heard. He was riveted, more so when she began to sing, and even though her song had only gone on for a few minutes, it felt as though she sang for hours. A few moments of silence passed before the crowd erupted in fervent cheering and clapping. She apparently affected all of them as she did Mugen. She rose to the sounds and bowed slightly before walking off stage, never once raising her head to the crowd. It was then that Mugen first began to notice her. While she played, he stared at her fingers as they swiftly moved up and down the strings, but now he began to take all of her in. She wore a deep purple kimono, with gleaming white jade blossoms embroidered on it. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight neat bun, and her face powder white with the slightest hint of pink on her cheeks. She kept her eyes on the ground and her small hands clung to her shamisen as she took her small quick steps. Mugen looked at her and noticed something… familiar about her. There was something about the way she walked, about her face, and even about the way she wore her kimono. Before he could figure out what it was, she disappeared into the back room and he was left to think with his sake.

After she had gone, some of the crowd dispersed, leaving the dinner crowd and those at the bar. Mugen turned to demand more sake from the waitress but she was gone, _Ah, where the hell has she gone to now?_ He noticed someone come out of the kitchen entrance. He was about to call her over but stopped when he noticed something about her. She was the woman who had been singing earlier. Her face was wiped clean of any makeup, her bun fallen to a messy state, and she had changed kimonos, but it was sure as hell her. Then Mugen noticed something else about her; the familiar thing he had been trying to figure out all night finally came to his mind. He was certain of it as soon as she tripped over someone's foot and fell right into a bowl of soup at the next table, _God damn it… that's Fuu, alright. _After she clumsily apologized and tried to clean up the spilt soup, she found her way back to the kitchen. Mugen sat wondering what the hell had come over him. How could he ever have been captivated by Fuu? She was the stupid little girl who always got him into trouble and pulled him back into bad situations he already gotten himself out of. Yet there where she sat, she wasn't any of those things. She was… everything that made him want to risk his life for her in the first place. During the previous few months he had convinced himself that it wasn't for her and that it was because he had finally grown a sense of duty. He did have a debt to repay, didn't he? But then, just then, looking at her and remembering her he knew it was all bullshit. He had done it for her and only her. Watching her run from him with tears in her eyes caused the most pain he had ever felt in his life, and he never wanted to feel that again.

The other waitress emerged from the kitchen and Mugen called her over.

"You know that other waitress?"

"You mean Fuu?"

"Yeah Fuu, she owes me."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to go back in that kitchen, get me a hundred dumplings, and tell Fuu that our debt is settled."

"A hundred dumplings? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure now beat it. I'm hungry."

The waitress walked warily back into the kitchen. A few moments passed and then he heard it.

"WHAT?"

Fuu couldn't believe it. A hundred dumplings were worth her whole week's salary, and no one was about to take that from her.

"Who told you that nonsense?" She demanded of Kira.

"This scruffy guy at the bar. He told me to go back into the kitchen, get him the dumplings, and to tell you that your debt was settled."

Fury began to take seed in Fuu's mind and she was suddenly blinded by it, _Scruffy guy? WHY THE HELL WOULD I OWE SOME SCRUFFY GUY A HUNDRED DUMPLINGS? _She stormed out of the kitchen and stomped to the bar. She tapped sharply on the man's shoulder and waited a few moments before he turned around. She was seething, she was absolutely furious; when she looked this guy in the face she was really going to tell him off, she was going to punch him right in the fa—

"Hey watch it will ya? Those fingers a' yours have gotten pretty bony."

Fuu's heart was pounding in her ears. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't move.

"I remembered somethin'. You still haven't given me those hundred dumplings you promised to give me if I saved you from those guys that were gonna cut your fingers off." He leaned forward, pressing his chest upon hers and his mouth against her ear, "I repaid my debt, now I think it's time you repaid yours don't ya think?"

_She could feel his hot breath on her neck, No, I will not be intimidated by his tricks. I will remain strong._

"Sure Mugen, just gimme a few minutes okay?"

Fuu pulled away from him and walked coolly back into the kitchen. As she crossed the threshold she fell against one of the counters. Pushing herself up against the wooden top to support her suddenly frail body she began to sob. He was really there. _Mugen. My Mugen._ After a few seconds she pushed herself up and took a few deep breaths. She told the cook his order and to tell Taro that she would be paying for it.

"I can't believe you really owe that guy a hundred dumplings."

Kira had wandered back into the kitchen to pick up a tray for one of her tables.

"Kira, would you do me a favor and tell that guy where I'm staying? Oh, and tell Taro that I'm not feeling well and I went home."

Fuu didn't even wait for Kira's response, she merely took off her apron and left. It was drizzling outside and she had to hold her arms to her chest to keep herself warm. When Fuu finally walked into the warm sitting room of her apartment, she fell down into the soft pillows on the floor and sighed.

"That's what she said."

"Are you sure?" Mugen pointed a chopstick with a speared dumpling on the end of it accusingly at the other waitress.

"Yeah, she lives down the road, but pretty far down the road."

He looked at her critically before nodding his head.

"So what does this place look like?"

"It says Nakada Inn out in front over the door. She lives in the third door down."

"Alright, you can go."

Mugen stuffed one of the last dumplings into his mouth and chewed as he thought, Why would she just leave like that and tell that other girl to tell me to go to her house? Maybe she just knows I need a place to stay, or maybe she just didn't want to yell at me here and loose her job. Yeah, that's probably it.

He finished off the last dumpling and began walking. That other girl wasn't kidding, it seemed like the road went on forever and the rain made it seem even farther away. Then there it was, just off to the side of the dirt road with a plain black and white sign nailed above the door that read 'Nakada Inn'. Mugen pushed open the old door and walked past the old man sleeping in a chair at the front of the hall. When he reached the third door he hesitated, _Why did I even come here? I know the answer to that already. Damn it._ He knocked on the door three times before Fuu came to answer it.

"It's about time you showed up."

She was wearing a white robe but the rest of her looked the same. He noticed now, without the bulky kimono fabric around her, that she actually did have a nice figure, or maybe she had just grown up since he last saw her.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked as she headed towards what he assumed was the kitchen. The apartment was pretty simple but still very nice for a woman living alone like she did. The small sitting room had three sliding doors on its walls, one leading to the bathroom, one to the kitchen, and the other to Fuu's bedroom. It was open just a crack, so that he could see the white sheets laying neatly on her large futon, _She must make good money doing that singing._

"Mugen?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you want some tea?"

"Oh, no."

"Alright then."

Fuu walked back into the sitting room empty handed looking up at Mugen.

"Why'd you ask me here then?"

"I thought you might need a place to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's really the only reason you asked me here?"

Mugen raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, he could tell there was something else.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"I thought it would be nice."

"You thought what would be nice?"

"You know… having you around again."

Mugen stared at her. She really was the same. The way she was staring at her feet and speaking so quietly Mugen could've sworn no time had passed at all since he last saw her.

"Okay then, I sleep out here right? Unless you had something else in mind?" He added suggestively.

"EW! Mugen don't be gross." Fuu's expression contorted into that of disgust.

"Oh, don't get all high and mighty, like I'd do anything like that with you anyways."

Suddenly a large cushion flew across the room and hit Mugen in the face. He stumbled backwards a few steps before raising his head to smirk at her.

"Well, you're welcome to stay… or go. I really don't care which." Fuu said briskly as she walked past Mugen and into her room.

"You wish. Why don't you just beg me to stay like we both know you want to?"

Fuu remained silent in her room. Then Mugen noticed that her door was sill slightly open. He moved closer and closer to the sliver of lantern light until he found himself watching her undressing. As she pulled down her white cotton robe, he became entranced again. He watched her every movement as her fingers moved slowly along the pieces of clothing, but the moment was cut short as Fuu noticed him in the corner mirror. She pulled another robe to her body, turned angrily around, and stormed to the door.

"MUGEN YOU PERVERT!"

She punched him in the face before slamming the door shut.

Mugen sighed. He couldn't sleep on the lumpy pillows. He couldn't stop staring at her door. He couldn't stop wishing that she would come out to get water, or wash her face. He stood up and began to pace, never taking his eyes off the door. Then he walked over to it and opened it slowly. She was lying on her side, her chest slowly moving up in down in perfect rhythm. He walked into the room to the side of the bed where her back was turned to him. He knelt on the futon and leaned over her, placing a light kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, woken by the contact.

"Mugen?" She asked sleepily.

He kissed her again, this time placing some of his weight on her. She returned the kiss as she rolled onto her back and snaked both her arms around his waist.

"I thought you said you would never do anything 'like that' with me."

"I thought you didn't like it when I saw you naked." His lips curled up into a smile.

Fuu pulled him closer until he was lying on top of her and she could feel the warmth of his body. She wished he could wrap himself around her and keep her warm forever. She pulled at the hem of his shirt, tugging it up his chest until he sat up and pulled up over his head. He lowered himself back down over her so that he was against her again, kissing her. She involuntarily blushed at the realization that the only things separating them were his pants and her thin white robe. Mugen pulled back and smiled mischievously at her.

"Me first, or you?"

She tensed up, Mugen knew she was completely naked under her robe and she doubted he was wearing any undergarments.

"I'll go first if it makes you feel any better."

Mugen got up and immediately pulled off his pants. There he was, the first naked man Fuu had ever seen. She sat up and looked at him, noticing he was staring at the sash tied around her waist.

"Come on, sit up."

Fuu reluctantly rose and sat in front of Mugen. He placed a rough hand underneath her chin and raised her head so that she was looking at him. She started to stare into his eyes and then—

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mugen whispered into her ear.

In one movement he had undone her sash and slipped her robe off her shoulders. On the bed naked, Fuu noticed she was suddenly cold, really cold, and without thinking she lunged forward and pulled Mugen to her for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes. She instinctively wanted to pull away, to take everything back that she had done, and put her clothes back on. She then began to embrace the feeling, the same warmth she had felt earlier from Mugen was now a thousand times stronger and it felt… right.

Mugen lifted his head from Fuu's shoulder and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved up and down the length of her back, taking in every inch of her smooth skin. Unlike him, she was completely free of scars. It was as if her skin stayed the same ever since she was born. He loved it. He knew as he leaned into her, pushing her back onto the bed that he cared about her. He cared about her more than anyone he had ever met, and that scared him. For the first time in a long time he was truly scared, because that feeling meant she had more power over him than he had over himself. He would hurt her, he didn't doubt that at all, and once he did she would hurt him more than he could ever bear. He pulled himself back to on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"Mugen?" Her voice was delicate and full of concern and he suddenly felt like if he did or said the wrong thing he would smash her to a thousand pieces, "What's wrong?" He turned to face the wall angry with himself.

_Why does she make me feel like this?_ _I should be able to control my own goddamned emotions. I didn't even know I had any left._

He felt Fuu press herself against him, and her hands rested flat on his chest like she was trying to coax him backwards, "Did I do something?" He laughed at the question. It wasn't like her to think something was her fault. Fuu usually blamed everything on him or Jin when something went wrong. He turned his head to see the top of hers buried in his back. He didn't know what to do.

She thought she would cry. The way he had laughed just then confirmed all her fears. He didn't want her. She had too little experience for him. She was just… not enough. Fuu willed herself to let go of him and put her robe on, but she could only stay still. She feared that if she moved an inch her eyes would begin to water and then cry. Her hands pressed against Mugen's chest as she focused on his breathing. The rising and falling of it calmed her and allowed her to hang onto the little bit of self-control she had left. Then his hand rose to cover one of hers. It was rough and calloused, but warm and comforting. His other hand rose soon after to pull her from her spot to sit next to him. She reluctantly complied, slowly pulling her hand out from under his. Her head stayed bowed to the downward as she waited for what she knew he would say.

"Come 'ere." He said with the little irritation he used when she did something stupid. She grudgingly scooted a few inches closer to him, and then he surprised her. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Maybe he does…

He wrapped himself around her again and she felt her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him back onto the bed, kissing him. She loved him. She'd always loved him, and from that moment on she vowed to never let him go.


End file.
